The Sounds of Rain
by smiles1777
Summary: NaruHina - Hinata had never been particularly fond of the rain, though she managed to maintain a neutral and accepting view of it. This neutrality did not last past her twentieth year.


**A/N: Um, so hey. waves First, I want to thank everyone for the reviews I've gotten. A lot have wondered about a sequel to Broken Concentration. As of yet, I have no plans for it, but I will consider the possibility. I know, I know, it's my own fault for making it so open-ended. Sorry!**

**NOW! This is a NaruHina fic. I LOVE them, but they are so FLUFFY and I find it hard to write fluff. sigh So this was my attempt. Anyway, I have a fic project right now, inspired by a friend who insisted most Vienna Teng songs fit ItaHina. To which I replied they fit nearly all Hinata ships. And hence, now, I must write all my Hinata pairings to Vienna Teng songs as inspiration. This one was inspired by Now Three, though it has nothing to do with the theme, I don't think. It's more that the melody reminded me of rain? I dunno, but whatever, fics have lives of their own. Look out for a fic for NejiHina, SasuHina, ItaHina, GaaHina, KakaHina (hides I can ship crack ships if I wanna), and any other HinaX ship that comes to me. Yeah...that's about it.**

**Many many thanks to my lovely beta-chan Karli. smushes**

* * *

**- The Sounds of Rain -**

Hinata had never been particularly fond of the rain. She didn't dislike it, but she wasn't filled with glee by the imposing of dark clouds, she didn't wiggle in anticipation at the dewy scent just before a particularly exciting thunderstorm deigned to grace Konoha. Like most people, she felt a tug of regret at leaving behind an umbrella when she _knew_ rain was on the way. She felt the same moment of annoyance that many have felt before her when she ran home drenched to the bone. Despite all its inconveniences, Hinata remained neutral on the subject of rain. When at home, Neji-niisan would murmur about the humidity and that distinct sticky feeling, and Hanabi would bravely resist the urge to jump and play in the newly formed mud. On missions, Hinata would bear witness to Kiba's childlike frolicking as he played with Akamaru in the downfall, to Shino's successful search in pursuit of shelter from a light drizzle, to Kurenai-sensei's wistful glances into the gentle mist of dawn. Through all this, Hinata managed to maintain a neutral and accepting view of rain.

This neutrality did not last past her twentieth year.

* * *

It had been a harsh sound with growling winds and claps of thunder and rain that cut like a thousand tiny knives that night that she was on a mission with Naruto. She took comfort in the noise that drowned out her very thoughts. With the safety of the thunder, and protection of the angry splat-ta-ta-thunk of the rain, she uttered those words which she never dared even dream, she uttered what she never thought would be heard. She expected her confession to Naruto to disappear in the rain, for the wind to steal it and transport it many miles away where it would be discarded into a forgotten puddle abandoned in the aftermath. She should have known the rain would betray her, choosing that moment to calm so her delicate words floated to Naruto's ears.

The awkwardness that ensued guaranteed her face remained scarlet until the mission was over and she was back in her room a week later. She cursed the rain with all the passion of regret and embarrassment she possessed.

The rain and Hinata were on bad terms indeed.

* * *

Months passed, and the awkwardness between Hinata and Naruto lessened considerably, though it was still a silent wall whenever they found themselves alone together. It had not rained for weeks, but that afternoon, storm clouds had abruptly descended upon the village and Hinata found herself caught in a very steady and heavy downpour. She sighed, knowing full well she could not escape the drenching she was about to receive as she made her way from the market back home.

No, Hinata most certainly did _not_ approve of the rain.

She watched in a defeated mood as the large drops made a zaa-zaa-blatter noise as it hit the ground beneath her feet. She almost didn't hear the wet footsteps rapidly approaching her to end in a splash behind her.

And suddenly she was sheltered from the rain by a large umbrella.

"Hinata-chan!" said the breathless voice behind her ear, that sacred and eager voice blending and merging with the zaa-zaa-thump of the raindrops on the umbrella.

Her eyes widened, her face flushed, but she refused to turn around. "N-n-n-n-naruto-kun!"

Neither spoke or moved for a while, the prolonged silence and sound of the water hitting the ground bringing back memories of an accidental confession. It was too much for her, she could feel the rain drumming in her veins, taunting her. "N-naruto-kun. W-what – "

"I like you too, Hinata-chan."

The confession was as sudden and unpredictable as the confessor; she wondered if she actually heard the words or if she had formed them from the utterances of the rain. She turned to stare in shock at him, only to see him with that mindless grin and slightly embarrassed eyes. Awkwardly, he scratched the back of his head, causing the umbrella to tilt and pour its collection of rain onto Hinata's shoulder.

"Ah! Sorry!" he apologized quickly, adjusting the shelter once more to guard her from any further rain, though it was a wasted effort to keep her dry at this point, her hair sticking to her face, her jacket discarding drops at a constant pace. He remained oblivious to this, as he had to many things before, and instead asked, "Can I walk you home?"

Her face was on fire but she nodded, relieved to see his easy manner and energetic nature return as he nearly started off without her answer.

She later learnt he had run off after her because she was without shelter from the rain. His confession had been unplanned, prompted by her striking appearance in the rain. Like a goddess, he explained.

Hinata loved the rain.

* * *

The morning after their wedding, Hinata stood on the balcony, sipping her coffee as Naruto slept sprawled on the messed up bed like a satisfied kitten. She beamed brightly and enjoyed the soft tif-tuf-tif of the drizzle in the dull grey light of a rainy morning. She replayed the night before in her mind, blushing at memories of soft words and firm hands, of Naruto's voice rough with need and the surprising echoing of her own voice. This was the life she had long ago dreamt of, and now it was hers. She couldn't help but think it couldn't get any better.

She let out a small squeak when her husband's arms snaked around her waist and pulled her tightly against him, his nose buried in her hair. "Mmm," was all he muttered sleepily.

"D-did you sleep well, N-naruto-kun?"

She felt a nod against her hair, followed by a loud yawn. "Aww, look," he said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "It's raining!"

She bent her head back to look up at him. "You don't like the rain?"

He shrugged and stared down at her for a moment before a grin spread across his face. He bent down and swung her over his shoulder. Shrieking, she clung to his back tightly.

"N-naruto-kun?"

She could hear him laughing and imagined the joy on his face that only he seemed to be able to convey. "It's not like we're going out anytime soon, anyway."

Blushing, she had no more time to ponder the rain.


End file.
